


【翻译】【铁鹰】Let Me Go Now By resonae

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint是唯一一个可以把Tony从工作中拉出来的。即使他不再活着也是如此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】【铁鹰】Let Me Go Now By resonae

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Go Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470790) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



> 来自@hanaekazuki的点梗  
> 太太你可以写一下Clint是唯一一个可以把Tony从实验室拉出来，嗯，就像是去吃饭啊，洗澡啊，一些基本上正常人做的事的啊。要怎么移开注意力什么的就拜托您啦！

      大家都知道一旦Tony Stark开始要搞些新发明的时候，在完成前他都不会从实验室出来。有时一两小时内他就能“搞定”了，不过通常来说至少两天，他才能“搞定”。有时候他还 会持续上差不多一个星期。在他工作时，他几乎不吃不喝，甚至不睡觉，不洗澡，或是做些其他的什么事。  
  
      “Tony！”一个愤怒的声音从他身后响起。那声音听起来很温暖，在恼怒的掩护下还还包含着一点幽默、爱和担忧，“你已经连续四天不睡觉地呆在这儿啦。来嘛，我们去给你找点吃的，然后睡一觉，那之后我们还要给你好好洗个澡。”  
  
      当Tony转过身时，他看到了意料中的笑脸、亮晶晶的蓝绿灰杂糅的眼睛、还有那伸过来的手。这个实验室除了他空无一人，然后他转身，膝盖几乎撑不住自己的身子。他伸手关了灯，然后呆在了淋浴间，任凭滚烫的热水打在他的背上。  
  
     “Tony！”那个声音听起来有些担忧。有好一会儿，一只冰冷的手按在他痛得开始痉挛的的后背中央，似乎要扫掉那些疼痛，“停下。来，洗洗你的头发，然后脱掉这件汗衫。我们去床上吧。”  
  
      Tony麻木地伸向洗发水，而当他在自己脑袋上打泡沫的时候，他感觉到了另外两只手，比他自己的要小，不过既温柔有强壮，帮他洗干净了他头发里残留的汗。 当他用浴巾和沐浴露打着泡沫的时候，他听到了温柔的劝导，而他机械地把四天里积攒的灰尘一点一点擦掉。他关掉了水源，然后擦干自己。在他胳膊上的温柔触碰 把他引出淋浴间，引向他的床。  
  
      他麻木地爬上床，但床也只有他的那边有压痕，一缕暗金色的短发弄得他胸口有点痒。  
  
      “Tony，你这四天都在忙什么呀？”  
  
      Tony的喉咙发不出声音。那个声音和触感都消失了，他只身一人被遗留在了黑暗里。而当他觉得自己就要哭出来的时候，有人轻轻地碰了碰他的脸颊，落在他前额的似乎是一个吻。  
  
      “Tony，睡吧，我就在这儿。“  
  
      Tony往前靠向那个触感，这次并它并没有消失，而是转为梳理他的头发。然后他闭上眼睛，陷入了他记忆中从未经历过的疲惫中。当他醒来的时候，天已经完 全亮了，而他只有一个人。Jarvi试着向他问好，而Tony忽视了他。他想要重新回到实验室，不过当他的手在电梯按钮上徘徊时，手指被来自他身边的什么 轻轻推了一下。  
  
      “Tony，你得吃些东西。走，去用餐区。”  
  
       然后Tony的手乖乖地按下了用餐区的按钮。当他到那儿时，一双棕色的大眼睛迎接了他。Bruce几乎握不住他的杯子。Bruce看起来疲惫而憔悴。他的 眼睛已经水肿，微微泛红，就像是哭过一样。当他见到Tony的时候，他往后退开并开始用高语速说着一些关于早餐、咖啡、煎饼和鸡蛋的事儿。Tony坐在了 餐桌上，看着Brcue在厨房慌张地忙活着，煎鸡蛋和煎饼、放装好咖啡壶。然后他感到了一只比他小一点的手，温柔而有力，和他的左手交织在一起。那温柔的 笑声听起来和他记忆中的音调一模一样。  
  
       Bruce做了足够喂饱一桌子Thor的量，然后在他把食物带过来后坐在了Tony对面。总之Thor在哪儿？Bruce一直在跟他讲话，而Tony跟着 点头。不过Tony只能勉强地把注意力分配给Bruce或是他在吃的东西。他所有的注意力都被那交织在他左手上的手指的压力还有偶尔响起的温柔的笑声征用 了。  
  
      突然房门打开了，压感和笑声都消失了，然后电梯门打开了。Tony转过头去找Steve和Natasha，两人看起来都很疲惫，和Bruce一样筋疲力 竭。Natasha在看到他后停住了脚步，而Steve看起来有些悲伤。他拍了拍他的肩膀然后坐在了他的右边。Natasha坐在了桌子的正对面。  
  
      他们在对着他说话，不过他根本没有注意，因为他左手上的触感回来了。而且他身边还多了一种柔软而温暖的触感，然后他感到肩膀上有着什么东西，脖颈也被短头 发搔挠着。Tony把他的左手放到了自己的大腿上，而那个压感并没有消失。总之，那个握住他的手收紧了一点，然后他听到了一声满意的叹息。温暖的气息扫过 他裸露的肩膀，而在那声叹息从那柔软的嘴唇间逸出来时，他能感受到他肩膀上的脸颊在运动。  
  
      Tony在又吃了好几分钟后，定在了那里，因为他不想打扰到那个正靠在他身上的触感。他吃干净了鸡蛋、煎饼和咖啡。他甚至没有意识到原来他有那么饿。  
  
      “Tony，听着，你和我们其余的人一样是人类。你也得吃喝拉撒。”  
  
      Tony舍不得地动了动他的肩膀，然后那个压感离开了，不过他手上的还在。他开始走向电梯，不过Steve摁住了他的肩膀。Tony根本没有注意到，就像 他一直没有注意到他左手上坚定的压力一样。带茧的拇指温柔地擦过他的指关节。Tony尝试去握紧他手里的东西。那个压力作为回应也握得更紧了。Steve 在说些什么，好像和什么葬礼有关。  
  
      Tony挤了挤眼睛。谁死了？他试图去回忆上周的人质事件里是否有牺牲者，或是什么政府要员还是什么能让他们不得不参加的什么重要人物。那声温柔的笑声又回来了。  
  
      “Tony，你得学着对这种东西上心了啊。”  
  
      Steve看起来满怀歉意，Bruce的表情看起来像是吃错了东西，而Natasha回避了他的目光。Steve抓他的肩膀。Tony在他说出了两个词的 时候盯着他的嘴唇，而Brcue只是转过头去擦了擦眼睛，Natasha冲出了厨房。然后两滴眼泪从Steve的眼睛里流了出来。他手上的触感消失了，而 那个环绕在他耳边的笑声也消逝了。  
  
      Tony尖叫着，抓住自己的头发要踢开Steve。Steve只是紧紧地抓住他，一边哭泣一边道歉。Tony才发现他早已泪流满面。但这只能让他更大声的哭号。他们倒在了地上，Bruce在在他们后面吸着鼻子。然后另一只手按住了他的肩膀。  
  
      Thor看起来糟透了。他一头的长金发被油脂弄成一团，而他完美无瑕的神皮肤也因沾满灰尘而变得灰白。他的眼神空洞，然后鞠躬，头贴上了大理石地板。他向Tony嘶吼着他的道歉，他的手因煎熬和痛苦而握拳。  
  
      突然Natasha回来了。她朝Tony扔了些什么，用俄语大声喊着。她抓住Thor并让他站直。他发出了被折磨似的哀嚎。Tony盯着那把他几乎在一年 前给Clint制作的弓。弓弦已断，而弓柄已折（she），在好几片碎片上甚至还沾染着血迹。她用俄语对他吼着，泪水开始从她脸上蜿蜒而下，然后Tony 把手伸向那把弓。  
  
      再没有什么笑声了，在他手上的或是他手指上的，会玩弄他的头发的或是会安慰他的触感也没有了。Clint Barton死了，就在差不多一周前，在他和Thor一起出任务的时候。他在Thor救他之前就死了。Tony凝视着，他的手在试图把弓的碎片收到自己手 上时颤抖着。  
  
      他跑走了，但并没有人阻止他，他又回到了他的实验室，一路畅通无阻。实验台上存放着一具尸体，那是一个他爱着的，爱得胜过任何他所知道的有形之物的 弓箭手。他的皮肤已经变冷，不过还保持着粉红的肤色。他的嘴唇已经冰冷，不过也依然保持红润。Tony把破碎的弓摆在了尸体旁。Clint那么安详，就像 他只是睡着了一样。他倒在了实验台旁，源源不断地说着任何他知道的语言和形式堆砌而成的道歉。  
  
       “Tony。没事的。你现在可以让我走了。我永远都会在这儿，在你身边，不过你现在必须让我走了。”  
  
———End———


End file.
